


Obtuse Witnesses

by Naiesu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, still shitting out those titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon pushed Killua down, smiling like nothing was happening—like they weren't fucking on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obtuse Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months old and im really not very happy with it, but id rather post it than look at it again

"Gon—"

"Shut up."

"I'm not going to— _Gon_ , pay attention—!"

"Just lie down already!"

"I can't when you're stumbling all over the— _shit!_ "

Both boys cursed when Gon leaned his weight into Killua, effectively knocking them both to the floor between the bed and the wall. Killua's eyes widened when Gon began divesting himself of his clothes.

"We're on the floor!"

"Who cares?" He mumbled, voice becoming garbled when he pulled his sweatshirt over his head.

"Me, obviously!" Killua propped himself up on his elbows, unable to do anything more than watch with Gon seated on his hips. "Or I wouldn't be—"

He was cut off by a groan when Gon ground his hips down, elbows collapsing under his own weight.

It was with a heavy, reluctant sigh that he relaxed. "At least give me a pillow."

Gon snatched one off the bed, handing it to Killua, and propped himself up enough to take off his pants and boxers. Killua followed his example, taking his shirt off as well, and he shifted in discomfort at the feeling of carpet on his skin.

"If I get rug burn from this, we won't be doing anything for a while."

Gon tore the blankets off the bed, tossing them on top of Killua, who huffed and situated them underneath him while Gon rummaged through their night stand for necessities.

"Lube," he mumbled, tossing the vial at Killua, who only just caught it before it hit him in the face, "A—and...condom."

"What's got you so excited?"

Gon shifted back onto Killua's thighs, deft fingers rolling the condom on for him. "We haven't had time for _weeks_. How are you not impatient?"

"Probably because I have better self-control than you," Killua said, lips twisted in a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, please—hand me the lube—thanks," Gon poured a good amount on his fingers, reaching back to stretch himself while speaking, "Don't tell me you haven't wanted this, too."

"I never said I didn't." Killua leaned back onto his pillow, watching in not-so-mild appreciation. He rested his hands on Gon's hips, fingers stroking circles into light ocher skin. He always looked good like this—flushed and panting with eyelids heavy and pupils blown. "And we've had nothing _but_ time. We were searching for _flowers_. There was nothing holding us back."

"Ok, first of all—" Gon's sentence broke off with a quiet, relieved groan, "I really doubt you would want to fuck in the middle of the forest," Killua’s eyes widened at the wording. Gon had no shame, "And even if you agreed, I don't think I'd appreciate you going in dry."

"Gon, you could probably make lube out of bark if I gave you enough time."

He laughed at this, curling forward to reach himself better, and Killua snatched a quick kiss. "You have too much faith in me."

"I've seen some of the things you've done with nothing but a fishing pole and your wit."

Another laugh. "Wit? You're always calling me dumb."

"That's because you are."

Gon's next chuckle became a breath of a moan, lips just close enough to Killua's that they were sharing the same air. Killua shifted in discomfort when his cock gave a near painful twitch.

"Are you almost ready?”

Gon opened his eyes, smiling, though he wore a far-off look. "Are _you_ getting impatient?"

"If you could see yourself right now, I can assure you you wouldn't be happy waiting."

"I'm almost finished."

Killua pushed himself up, mouth latching onto the bit of skin peeking out of Gon's shirt. "Hurry up..." His hand trailed over Gon's abdomen, brushing through the coarse hairs under his navel, fingers ghosting over his erection.

Gon's hips stuttered. "I can't concentrate when you do that!"

"What's there to concentrate on?"

Killua picked up the lube from the floor, dribbling some on his fingers, and batted Gon's hand away. He was slick already, and it didn't take much push to slide three fingers in.

"How were you not done?" He murmured, lips brushing the hollow of Gon's throat.

"I wanted to make sure." Gon pulled back, nose resting against Killua's cheek. His eyes fluttered closed, lips brushing lips. "Killua is so mean..."

"Oh?" Killua broke their kiss with every word. "And why is that?"

"Because—"

Right as Gon started to speak, Killua curled his fingers just so, relishing the way Gon's back arched.

When his gasps evened out again, Gon fisted Killua's shirt, grumbling, "Because you do things like that..."

"You love it."

Killua slid his fingers out, and rested his hands on Gon's hips again, tugging him forward.

"Impatient." Yet Gon moved, reaching below him to steady Killua's cock to seat himself on it. He hissed, moan bubbling in his throat.

"Shit," Killua muttered, nipping at Gon's throat. Being engulfed in that heat made him even harder if possible. "How are you—haaa—" he clenched his jaw, trying not to make noise when Gon rolled his hips, "So _hot_."

Gon opened his mouth to answer, lifting himself up and grinding back down, but just as the first syllable left his lips, the front door opened.

They both froze, trying to still their panting. Heavy footsteps came down the hall towards the room they were in.

"You didn't lock the door?" Killua hissed, eyebrows furrowed.

"I was in a hurry!"

"Gon?" They both nearly groaned at the voice. _Leorio_. "You home?"

"What do we do?" Gon sat up further to see over the bed, and Killua's hips twitched at the movement.

"Stop moving!"

"Killua, should I get up—?"

Leorio opened the door, and Gon pushed Killua down, smiling like nothing was happening—like they weren't fucking on the floor.

"There you are!" Leorio leaned against the doorframe. "I thought I saw you go inside."

"Yeah," Gon laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You go for a jog or something? You're sweating a lot."

_How observant_ , Killua thought, rolling his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I just...um..." Gon ruffled the hairs at the nape of his neck, smiling nervously. “Yeah, I went for a jog.

Leorio nodded in understanding. “What’re you on the floor for?”

Gon glanced down at Killua, eyes darting around in a silent panic. They landed on the lube, discarded and lying halfway under the bed, and he relaxed some. “Just spilled something, ‘s all.”

“You need help?”

Gon tensed, and Killua sat a hand on his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut when Gon clenched around him. "No, I've got it.”

"Ah, well, anyway, that's not why I came here." Leorio leaned against the wall again.

Killua grit his teeth. Of _course_ he wasn't just going to leave.

He wasn't going to leave.

A smirk came unbidden to Killua's lips. How much could he make Gon squirm in this situation? He waited until Gon started to speak, asking why Leorio really _had_ shown up, and Killua slowly rolled his hips, making sure Gon didn't move with the action.

Even if he didn't move, Gon tripped over his words.

"You OK?" Leorio's voice became just a fraction more skeptical.

"Yeah," Gon laughed nervously, "Keep talking."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Alright. I just came to talk about getting a hold of Kurapika—"

Gon glared down at Killua, mouthing, "Cut it out."

Killua smirked, bracing himself on the floor, and shifted his hips, trying to get his angle right.

Gon glanced back at Leorio, who was lost in a tangent, before slapping Killua's arm. "Stop it!"

As if he would really stop. He could see the rising flush of arousal creeping up Gon's neck, and it only made him try harder.

"Killua," Gon hissed, apple of his throat bobbing with a swallow, "Seriously, stop— _shit_!"

The last word came out a groan when Killua finally hit that spot, and he grinned, loving the way Gon's back arched, enough so that his cock rubbed against Killua's abdomen.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Leorio pushed off the wall. "Did you hurt yourself? Or did you get sick? You’re pretty flushed, if you need me to do a checkup—"

"No, no, I'm fi—ine—!"

The last word came out a squeak when Killua pushed up into that same spot again. He reached forward, lithe fingers wrapping around Gon's erection and giving a sharp tug in time with the roll of his hips.

"You're acting really weird, Gon. Did you get food poisoning again?"

Killua nearly snorted. Those were _not_ the same symptoms of food poisoning. Gon's hand braced against the bed, skin pink, breaths heavy, eyes clouded. He was _moaning_ for God’s sake. Only an idiot couldn't figure out what was going on.

Leorio was just that idiot.

Killua renewed his efforts, wanting to watch Gon come undone while under such intense scrutiny. He continued stroking.

"N-no," Gon smiled—a shaky struggle of a smile—and chuckled to hide a moan, "I'm OK."

"Maybe I should—"

Gon threw his hands out, eyes going wide. Killua twisted his wrist just so, thumb smearing the pre-come on Gon's cock, watching him jerk forward into his touch. "No, no, no, stay where you are!"

"Gon, what’s going on."

"Just," he swallowed, eyes fluttering with the rut of Killua's hips. He decided to roll with it, "If I _am_ sick, I don't want to spread it..."

"I'm a doctor, it's my job to help."

"Yes, Leorio, but I'm—nnnghh..." Gon slapped a hand over his mouth, staving the moan that threatened to tumble over his lips. His eyes closed, body twitching with every spurt of come, and Killua grit his teeth when he came soon after.

"Are you going to throw up?" Leorio was already rummaging through his suitcase. "I have nausea pills. Ah—! Hold on, I think they're in my car." He started to walk off, but stopped at the door. "Don't move!"

And then he was gone.

"I can't believe you!" Gon slapped Killua's chest, face flushed in afterglow. "In front of Leorio!"

Killua laughed, batting Gon's hands away as he sat up. "You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"Yeah, as a technicality!" But a smile was blooming on his face. "I didn't want _Leorio_ to be a witness!"

Killua closed his eyes, holding his hands up in an offhanded fashion. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Killua really is mean..."

He peered out of one eye, smirking when he saw Gon's pout. "I'm mean," he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Gon's, "Because I made you come?

"Because you humiliated me," Gon murmured, kisses languid and sluggish.

"Mmm," Killua sat his hands on Gon's waist, pulling him up and off his hips. He kissed Gon's jaw when he whined at the oversensitivity, "But it was good?"

Gon settled on his thighs, fingers absentmindedly smearing the come that decorated Killua's chest in ropes. "I came a lot."

Killua nipped at the crook of his neck. "You were surprisingly quiet."

"Leorio was there, I couldn't just moan to my heart's content!"

"Mm," he hummed again, fingers pushing up under Gon's shirt to rake over his abdomen, "You looked like you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, yeah, I mean—"

"I've got it!" Leorio called, bounding down the hall.

Gon shoved Killua down, who thumped on the ground with an, "Oof!"

"Thanks, Leorio!"


End file.
